Sweater
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: -Hey mais c'est pas mon sweater? Stiles regarda son meilleur ami comme si ce dernier avait des canines à paillettes roses avant d'hocher la tête. -Oui… Et alors? demanda l'hyperactif qui ne voyait pas où cette conversation les menaient. -Pourquoi tu portes mon sweater?


Bonjour à vous Sciles shippers. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé shipper Sciles alors en écrire j'en aurais rit tiens, mais bon on ne choisit pas son ship et je suis tombée dedans juste après la fin de la série en plus. Fin bref, on s'en fiche un peu de mes aventures de ship.

Bref, Sweater est un petit OS fluffy (fun fact:au départ c'était un OS Sterek que j'ai complétement changé). Cet OS se situe après la saison 3 mais Allison est vivante et pour être honnête je me souviens que vaguement de ce qui s'est passé avant la deuxième partie de la dernière saison de toute façon donc en soi la trame de la série est pas trop trop reliée.

Petit détail, la meute a rénové la maison des Hale et maintenant c'est un peu leur QG.

Voilà bah, bonne lecture

* * *

Stiles chantait à tue tête dans sa chambre, son stylo lui servant de micro improvisé. Pour une fois l'hyperactif était ravi que son père soit si occupé car il avait la maison à lui tout seul, libre d'exprimer sa folie comme il l'entendait. Pour une fois il se lâchait, car c'est vrai quoi avec toutes ces histoires de bêbêtes poilues lui n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Alors il s'éclatait. Il avait enfilé des chaussettes qui n'étaient même pas de la même paire, le short de sport qu'il utilisait comme pyjama et un sweater de Scott que ce dernier avait oublié chez lui il y a fort longtemps et faisait des glissades dans tous les sens, enivré par la musique et la liberté de pouvoir faire le fou sans personne pour le regarder de travers ou ricaner de ses bêtises.

Stiles s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson qui venait de commencer: "Everyone Is Gay" de The Great Big World. C'était une de ses préférées il était d'accord avec chaque mot, ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi il la connaissait par coeur, et le rythme entraînant lui donnait toujours la patate.

Le jeune humain chantait pleins poumons, ravi de laisser sa rock star intérieure s'exprimer. Cette chanson, lui et Lydia l'avait chanté ensemble des centaines de fois et les deux meilleurs amis s'en donnaient à coeur joie à chaque fois. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant combien leur amitié les avaient changé. Elle l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur sa bisexualité et lui l'avait aidé à se mettre avec Allison.

Stiles charriait souvent sa meilleure amie sur les yeux doux qu'elle faisait à sa copine, il se moquait en disant "on dirait Scott". D'ailleurs à la grande surprise générale, le loup garou avait bien pris sa rupture avec Allison et malgré leur séparation, les deux étaient resté proches. Si vous demandiez à Stiles il vous dirait même trop proches, non pas parce qu'il était jaloux (oui bon un peu). Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, bien sur qu'il adorait les deux, mais Allison avait pris l'habitude de regarder Stiles avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de petit sourire qui veut dire je-sais-quelque-chose-que-toi-tu-sais-pas-mais-je-te-dirais-pas-quoi et ça rendait Stiles un peu dingue parfois. Parce que Allison avait de plus en plus souvent ce sourire, on aurait presque dit qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Quoi? L'hyperactif n'en savait rien.

Stiles termina le refrain final de la chanson en… criant parce qu'il n'avait remarqué avant mais Scott était assis à califourchon à sa fenêtre en train de le regarder comme si il prévoyait de le manger. Stiles sursauta si fort qu'il serait tombé si Scott ne l'avait pas rattrapé au vol (on dit merci les réflexes de loup-garou hein).

-Putain, Scott tu m'as foutu la trouille! s'exclama l'humain d'un ton accusateur alors qu'il se remettait correctement sur ses pieds.

-Désolé, s'excusa le loup l'air contrit.

Stiles lui assura que ce n'était rien et baissa le son de sa musique qui lui paraissait tout d'un coup très fort.

-Depuis quand tu passes par la fenêtre toi d'abord? C'est Derek qui fait ça d'habitude, marmonna l'hyperactif.

Alors que Stiles s'attendait à un haussement d'épaules de la part de son meilleur ami, ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement.

-Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de….grogner?

\- Non? tenta de nier Scott.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, son loup n'était pas du content à la mention de Derek allant dans la chambre de _son_ Stiles.

Mais avant que Stiles ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le loup garou dévia le sujet dans une direction à laquelle l'hyperactif ne s'attendait pas:

-Hey mais c'est pas mon sweater?

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami comme si ce dernier avait des canines à paillettes roses avant d'hocher la tête.

-Oui… Et alors? demanda l'hyperactif qui ne voyait pas où cette conversation les menaient.

-Pourquoi tu portes mon sweater?

Stiles commençait vraiment à se dire qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond chez Scott, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

-Bah parce que je le mets tout le temps, répondit l'humain comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Le loup eut alors un grand sourire et Stiles aurait pu jurer qu'on aurait dit un chiot tout content. Malgré l'image mignonne à laquelle Scott lui faisait penser, Stiles ne put empêcher son coeur de rater un battement. Parce que Scott était en train de le regarder comme si il venait de gagner au loto et que Stiles était le prix qu'il avait remporté.

Mais le sourire de Scott disparut quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il demanda à Stiles d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux:

-Attends tu le portes parce que c'est le mien en particulier? Ou tu porterais celui de quelqu'un autre?

-Mais, Scott c'est quoi cette question? ricana Stiles mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Scott le fixait, ayant l'air d'attendre une réponse.

L'hyperactif se mit à remuer sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise sous le regard scruteur de Scott. Il déglutit nerveusement et son coeur accéléra quand il remarqua que Scott observait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui il aimait porter des sweaters et en particulier celui ci parce que c'était celui de Scott. Et alors il n'y a rien de mal à ça si? Il se leva. Se rassit. Commença à jouer avec le sweater qui lui posait tous ses problèmes. Il fallait qu'il réponde à Scott. Ce dernier avait l'air de pouvoir patienter toute la journée avant d'obtenir une réponse mais les nerfs de Stiles lui criaient déjà de faire quelque chose pour en finir avec cette tension bizarre qui s'était installée. L'hyperactif finit par se dire que si Scott lui posait des questions qui l'embêtait et bah lui aussi avait le droit:

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Je me suis rendu compte que j'aime bien que tu portes mon sweater, répondit Scott sans hésitation.

\- Ha. Mais pourquoi? Non pas que ça me dérange hein, je l'aime bien ton sweater.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que porter _mon_ sweater c'est comme si je marquais mon territoire avec mon odeur?

Stiles déglutit nerveusement sous l'intensité du regard de son meilleur ami puis hocha la tête, bien sur qu'il le savait, après tout c'est lui qui fait toutes les recherches. Il avait juste espérer que Scott passerait outre cette info et que personne ne ferait pas de remarque.

\- Si ça te dérange, je peux te le rendre, déclara l'humain à contre coeur.

Stiles commença à enlever le sweater sans attendre la réponse du loup mais il fut stoppé net dans ses mouvements lorsque Scott attrapa ses avant bras, l'empêchant de continuer avant de le coller contre lui. Stiles sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque Scott décida que l'espace entre eux était trop grand et qu'il se rapprocha de lui, le forçant à s'asseoir sur son bureau pour éviter d'être complètement collé à Scott ce qui n'empêcha pas le brun de se glisser entre ses jambes, réduisant une fois de plus l'espace entre eux à une distance beaucoup plus petite que celle qui les séparait d'habitude.

Si Stiles était complètement honnête, Scott était devenu beaucoup plus, comment dire, tactile avec lui depuis sa rupture avec Allison. Pas de manière flagrante mais Lydia lui avait fait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Scott était tout le temps assis à côté de lui et si il n'était pas convaincu quand elle lui avait raconté qu'il avait déjà grogné sur des gens qui regardait Stiles un peu trop longtemps, maintenant il l'était. Le coeur de Stiles battait tellement fort qu'il était sur que Scott aurait pu l'entendre sans être un loup garou mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le brun pour le moins du monde et il Stiles eut des frissons en sentant les mains de Scott se poser sur sa taille sous le sweater de ce dernier. Il déglutit nerveusement et commença à se demander si les conneries racontées dans Twilight sur les loups garous n'étaient pas un petit peu vraies parce qu'il pouvait sentir les mains des Scott contre sa peau et qu'elles étaient délicieusement chaudes. Tout ce qu'il ressentait criait Scott et il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne voulait pas faire une gaffe, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

La source de la tornade d'émotions qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête au contraire avait l'air on ne peut plus relax, un petit sourire aux lèvres il se pencha et, d'une voix suave qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé entendre de la part de Scott, lui murmura à l'oreille: _J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, Stiles. J'ai le droit?_ L'hyperactif pouvait sentir le souffle du loup dans son cou et une vague de frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il hocha doucement la tête, n'osant pas parler. Stiles ne savait pas à quoi à s'attendre mais lorsque les lèvres de Scott trouvèrent les siennes il sût que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé était bien en dessous de la réalité. Aucun des deux ne savaient combien de temps c'était écoulé avant que la petite bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermé n'éclate.

\- Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent de concert et une fois encore Stiles se serait retrouvé par terre si ce n'était pas pour Scott qui l'avait empêché de tomber en l'attrapant par la taille et le collant contre lui, pour éviter toute potentielle chute bien sûr. Le père de l'hyperactif se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Scott le salua, pas gêné le moins du monde contrairement à son meilleur ami.

-Papa! Je… on t'a pas entendu rentrer…, bafouilla Stiles qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ha bah ça je m'en doute bien, vous étiez trop occupés, ricana le Shérif, amusé par l'embarras inutile de son fils.

\- Attends une seconde…., dit Stiles qui venait de percuter ce que son père venait de dire, tu savais?

Le Shérif leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de confirmer que oui, il savait. Stiles était très intelligent mais il pouvait être un peu long à la détente, Melissa et lui savaient depuis des lustres que leur fils allaient finir ensemble, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et du temps ils en avaient mis ça c'est sûr, le Shérif savait de source sûr (une certaine banshee qu'on ne nommera pas) que toute la meute avait fait des paris sur eux dès que Allison et Scott avaient rompu. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre que c'était ce qu'il y avait entre son fils et Scott fût l'un des raisons qui sépara le couple car après tout il avait bien vu lorsqu'il allait à certaines réunions de meutes que Scott et Allison passaient plus de temps à regarder Stiles et Lydia qu'à se bécoter. Il espérait seulement que les choses se passeraient bien entre les deux garçons.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, je repars vite de toute façon. Je vous fais confiance pour être responsable hein?

Stiles grogna au sous entendu de son père et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Scott qui ricana avant d'assurer au Shérif qu'ils le seraient. Stiles n'avait pas bougé même après que son père est fermé la porte de sa chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Le silence de l'hyperactif fit sourire Scott car il savait pertinemment que Stiles était en train d'analyser la situation sous tous les angles et était probablement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire mais le loup décida que Stiles se prenait trop la tête. Un couinement aigu échappa à Stiles lorsque son meilleur ami décida que le porter sans le prévenir était une bonne idée. L'humain s'accrocha au loup, croisant immédiatement ses jambes dans le dos de ce dernier pour ne pas tomber mais il n'eut pas à s'accrocher longtemps car Scott les fit atterrir en douceur sur le lit. Et, avant que Stiles ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour s'embarquer dans l'un de ses incroyablement longs monologues, Scott l'embrassa, ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen si plaisant de faire taire son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons furent interrompus plus tard dans la journée lorsque leur portable respectif furent assaillis de messages des membres de la meute qui par une raison obscure (le Shérif l'a dit à Melissa qui l'a dit à Chris qui l'a dit Allison qui l'a dit à Lydia qui l'a dit à tout le monde*koff koff*) était au courant de leur mise en couple et réclamaient tous une célébration.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel le jour suivant lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la maison Hale et qu'une grande bannière rose avait écrit en gros "FÉLICITATIONS! SCILES FOREVER" les accueillis. La meute n'était pas prête de laisser passer une occasion de les charrier mais Scott le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux alors quelques blagues n'étaient pas si mal.

* * *

J'avoue que pour la fin j'avais pas autant d'inspiration que pour le reste et ça se ressent surement mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

D.

xoxo


End file.
